


Three's a crowd

by shipsanddip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsanddip/pseuds/shipsanddip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can’t believe they’re actually having this conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene screencapped below. Short and sweet, enjoy!

 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about? I'm talking about keeping him on edge, Wolf Boy, you can’t just superglue your lips to his head like that and expect him to last longer than thirty seconds. I have plans for that erection Isaac and I **don’t** mean for you to fuck with them."

Scott can’t believe they’re actually having this conversation.

Everything had been fine, brilliant even, up until about five minutes ago, when Stiles had noticed the particular kind of hitched moans leaving Scott’s mouth and started criticizing Isaac’s blowjob technique. Sometimes ( _like_ _right fucking now_ ) he wonders why he bothers, arm slung over his face in frustration and cock furiously protesting the sudden neglect it’s enduring. What’s doubly annoying is that the argument in reality has nothing to do with sucking dick.

Oh, he wished it did. But no. It’s just Stiles and Isaac butting heads like five year olds, bickering over who gets to rim who first, who’s go it is to be tied up, who gets the last freaking popsicle. Normally, Scott doesn’t mind being that metaphorical popsicle but right now he’s walking a fine line between leaving to go jerk off in the bathroom and smashing Stiles and Isaac’s heads together. The dead body and the struggle with the alpha twins earlier today certainly hadn’t helped matters. Not only were they rivals for his attention in bed, they milked the individual soft spots Scott had for them outside of it ruthlessly and shoved it in each others faces.

It was meaningless posturing that got them both off, besting each other over Scott and one another in turn. If he hadn’t himself seen the look in Stiles’ eyes when he fucked Isaac or the way Isaac trusted Stiles enough to blindfold him, he would’ve been concerned about them hating each other. Of course there’s nothing to worry about. He just happens to be in a relationship with two peacocks displaying like mad. For their hen. He snorts. At least that metaphor puts him in the position of real power.

He peeks out from above his arm, refocusing on the argument going on above him. Perhaps he’d take it more seriously if they weren’t both naked with matching, flushed hard-ons.

"…uh, since I was first to figure it out with him, I think I know exactly what makes him come like a geyser."

"Funny how I always make him mewl before you do then."

"See, that’s exactly what I’m talking about, you couldn’t pace yourself if…"

Scott groans and flops over onto his stomach, pulling the pillow over his head. Feeling the sheet slide against his dick, his breath hitches. For a single beat, he’s on the fence and then just thinks ‘fuck it’, licks his palm and pushes it down to grab hold of himself. His cock pulses in his hand and he moans against the pillow flopping on top of his head.

He knows, but at this point isn’t sure he cares, that the voices have stopped and that the only sound now resonating in his bedroom is the wet slide of his hand against his cock.

Two sets of hands suddenly trail over his back simultaneously but his growl has them scampering away.

"Hey Scotty, you don’t want any help with that?"

He opens his eyes and pushes the pillow to the side with his head, gazing up at Stiles and Isaac who now have twin expressions of hunger and longing smeared across their faces.

"No. Gonna jack off right here and come all over my hands without letting either of you touch me. Maybe that’ll teach you douchebags not to bicker like preschoolers. _In the middle of sex_."

Stiles and Isaac exchange guilty glances and Isaac swallows hard, undoubtedly able to smell the precome Scott is leaking. Stiles drags his fingers through his hair in the way that means he’s mildly frustrated, going on stir crazy.

"Yeah, we’re uh, we’re really sorry about that," he looks to Isaac for affirmation and has to swat him in the side when it becomes clear that Isaac’s finding the sight of Scott’s jacking really, really distracting.

"Yeah! Yeah, we’re sorry, so sorry and we really want to make it up to you."

Stiles bends down to whisper softly against Scott’s ear.

"Don’t you want that Scott? Don’t you want me to fuck you through that orgasm you’re working on?"

A moan thunders up through Scott’s throat but is then almost immediately interrupted by,

"Who says you get to top?"

"Shut up Isaac, you can have his mouth."

"Well maybe I want to fuck him now, huh? How about tha-"

Scott’s angry growl is so loud, it makes the window panes shudder.

Isaac and Stiles exchange glances.

"Or we could switch it up? Do both?"

"Both, yes, definitely both, both is good."

Scott rolls his eyes so hard it’s a miracle they don’t fall out of his scull and launch into outer space. Then he pulls the two of them in by the scruff of their necks.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit and comments always welcome! Hit me up on tumblr if you like TW meta @shipsanddip


End file.
